


Come and Get It  (When You're Ready)

by seokieai



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: In the middle of the night wonpils thirst reawakens.





	Come and Get It  (When You're Ready)

**Author's Note:**

> If yall notice an influx of jaepil smut... I had some spare time...

Day1

 

The moonlight poured in through the sheer curtains of Wonpils bedroom. His pale skin shimmered with sweat in the moonlight. He heard the bathroom door click close as Jae re-entered the room with a washcloth soaked in warm water in his hand. The bed dipped next to Wonpils spent body as Jae slowly rubbed the washcloth around Wonpils chest to get rid of any dried cum that was left over. Wonpil whined as Jae rubbed over one of his nipples.  
“sorry baby” Jae left a breath of a laugh escape his mouth before pressing his lips lightly against Wonpils forehead. Jae tried his best to clean up his boyfriend as much as he could. He walked over to the dresser as Wonpil was hardly able to keep his eyes open at this point. He picked up a bottle of water and a clean pair of underwear. Jae sat back on the bed and uncapped the water bottle to try and get Wonpil to drink some because he knew how dry and sore his throat must be.   
Jae picked up Wonpils ankles to attempt to put the clean underwear on him. Wonpil shuffled away from Jaes grasp whining slightly.   
“Don’t wanna wear any underwear, ‘m too sensitive” Jae smiled and threw the underwear back over to the dresser before sliding both him and wonpil under the bedsheets. Wonpil let his head fall onto Jaes chest, his soft brown hair tickled at Jaes bare chest. Soft kisses trailed from the crown on Wonpils hair down to his neck, and then back up to his plump and swollen red lips.  
Jae shuffled around some more and pulled the covers up over Wonpils shoulders. Wonpil threw his leg over Jaes to keep them close.   
Times like this is what makes everything worth it, like all their hard work paid off. Being able to just be together with nothing else bothering them. Both of their minds are hazy and clouded with love and lust. Their love is like nothing else, its pure euphoria being with each other. It’s something so beautiful and it’s a shame no one will ever understand like Jae and Wonpil do.  
Jae looked back down and Wonpils face. His pale skin seemed to glow beautifully in such little light. His long eye lashes were matted together and his hair had come stuck to his forehead with sweat. Jae ran his fingers up through Wonpils bangs. Jae puffed out a sigh while taking in his boyfriends’ beauty. His eyes becoming too heavy to fight anymore, he let himself fall asleep.  
Jae was woken by a weight resting on his hips. Prying his eyes open, he could make out a blurry figure of who he assumed was wonpil. Taking a while to fully come back to his senses Jae notices the puffs of air and occasional whinny moans. Wonpil was sat on top of Jaes hips thrusting back and forth just to get the slightest friction. Unsurprisingly; being squashed up against Jaes thighs all night didn’t bring the most comfort to Wonpils dick. Eventually he had given into the neediness.  
Jae watched his desperate boyfriend jerk shakily against him trying to get off no matter what. Jae bought his hands up to Wonpils thigh and started stroking them gently. Wonpil looked down at him, visibly shocked that he hadn’t been pushed off once Jae had realised what he was up to.   
Jae let his hands wander across the boy’s milky skin all the way up to cup his balls. Wonpil let out a high-pitched whine and let his back slouch forward to rest his head against jaes while still thrusting back and forth. Jae squeezed lightly and Wonpils tiny whimper seemed to excite him a bit too much. The desperate look and Wonpils face made jae want to make him cum as soon as he could. Jae wrapped his long fingers around Wonpils shaft and started stroking him with rigour. Wonpil threw his head back and straightened up again letting out his loudest moan yet.   
Wonpil was so close, he could feel the knot in his tummy tightening. Jae leant up and let himself bite and suck at Wonpils chest and neck.   
“J-jae please im so close” Wonpil chocked on his own arousal hadn’t realised the precome that had started to collect at Jaes fist and some had smeared across Jaes stomach.   
Wonpils bliss cut short when Jae tightened his grip at the base of his dick preventing wonpil from getting what he so desperately needed   
“ah Jaehyung please, it hurts” Wonpil tried his hardest with stuttering hips to get friction from Jaes makeshift cock ring.   
“If you need it so bad, you would beg baby” Wonpil whined loudly at the loving pet name.  
At this point Wonpil had come so far to not let himself come. Besides it was only at the expense of a little bit of his dignity and the fact that someone will probably hear him.  
“Fuck, Jae please let me come! I need it so bad and you make me feel so good” Wonpils begging sounded more like slurred sobbing at this point “Please, I really need to come” Jae cocked his eyebrows but loosened his grip and continued stroking Wonpil as he was earlier.  
Wonpils orgasm washing over him with hard shakes and loud high-pitched whines. His cum shooting out on to Jaes chest and stomach. Wonpil collapsed on top of him and Jae wrapped his arms around Wonpils small waist.  
“I can suck you off or something if you want” Jae laughed loudly at the bluntness of Wonpil. Jae shook his head and pulled wonpil down into a proper hug.  
“Don’t worry about it pil” Wonpil huffed and hit Jaes shoulder  
“But I’ve come at least 4 times in the past 24 hours, and you’ve only come once” Jae chuckled   
“hmm keeping count, are we?” Wonpil sat up and rolled off of jae onto his side of the bed   
“No! I just mean- you know it’s not fair”   
“I promise you pillie, you can make it up to me tomorrow”  
Wonpil moaned and turned over to face Jae “This the one promise you better not break”  
“Didn’t know you were so desperate to give me a blowjob”  
“Jae, shut up and get out of my room”


End file.
